


Of lost souls and dragon wings

by tetsuskitten



Series: Of lost souls and dragon wings [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Tooru and Hajime finally reveal their secrets to one another. What they learn, will change both their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

They had spent most of the week closed off in Tooru’s apartment. There was something about the way Tooru made him feel, he could just forget there was a world out there full of new things to see when Tooru showed him brilliant things without ever having to leave.

Somehow he had convinced the demon to show him his private collection. He was mesmerized at how many magical objects Tooru had managed to hoard over the years. Some he’d heard about, some he couldn’t begin to phantom its utilities. 

They came about a shelf where various crystals sat in a colorful display. Different shapes and hues, some which glowed, some had sweet smells. He couldn’t help but to ask.

“Which one is the one I came looking for?” 

“None.” Tooru said simply.

Which lead Hajime to believe it was being kept somewhere safe, away from prying eyes or thieving hands. He knew it was a powerful item, but he couldn’t understand why Tooru kept such a tight watch over that one specific object. He was hiding something and Hajime wished to know what it was. 

“Will you give it to me?”

“No.” Tooru said, looking at him carefully.

“Why not?”

The demon sighed. “Because it’s useless.” 

“How so?”

Tooru was starting to realize the human would not let this go. He thought about telling him the truth. If he knew maybe… maybe…

“Let’s go.” Tooru said, dragging Hajime out of his secret room and back to the bedroom. He let go of him there and continued to the kitchen. 

“Why must you be so meddlesome.” He muttered to himself as he made himself some tea. Hajime stressed him out. Well, that wasn’t quite true. His secrets did.

“Why is the Crystal useless, Tooru?” Hajime questioned once again, his voice carrying over from the living space.

“It so happens it’s already in use.” He worried he would give it all away if Hajime just kept asking. Truly, he didn’t have much interest in lying or even in his life overall. Before Hajime he had been living a boring life, all alone, the only thing keeping him entertained was his past time of traveling the world looking for new pieces to add to his collection.

“Whose soul is in it?” Hajime asked, showing he knew exactly the powers the Crystal held. This question made Tooru sigh again and look at the other apprehensively. He was quiet for a long moment before finally confessing. 

“Mine.”  

Needless to say, Hajime was not at all prepared for that admission. Not that he was much of an expert but he was pretty sure it wasn’t common for demons to keep their own souls. Slowly, he got closer to Tooru and sat beside him on the couch.

“Can you explain that?”

“Why would I?” It was a private and personal business, why should he tell Hajime? Hadn’t he said enough already?

Hajime understood that, it maybe wasn’t fair to ask and give nothing in return. So he decided he’d make some sacrifice of his own for the sake of both of them.

“I’ll tell you the reason I don’t use my powers anymore.”

Tooru observed him cautiously. “Go ahead then.” He prompted.

Hajime sat back against the back of the couch and drew a long breath, as if digging around painful recollections and fixed his eyes on a random stop on the ceiling. Then he proceeded to explain firstly, what his powers actually consisted off. He was a shapeshifter, a dragon shapeshifter to be exact, just as his father had been. And the reason why he denied his heritage was because when he was a young man, his mother had died a tragic death, death which he blamed on his father. 

His father had married his mother, a beautiful human woman. He knew she had no real way of protecting herself if a magic being such as him ever came after her. And that had been what happened. He hadn’t been there to protect her. And neither had Hajime, who had been with him at the time. His father was training him, teaching him how to control his dragon form. And because of that his mother had died. After a few months, Hajime left. He hadn’t spoken or seen his father since.

“He could be dead, for all I care.” He finished, contempt soaking his voice.

Tooru had listened to him quietly and didn’t comment on the story. All he did was tell Hajime his own. 

He told Hajime how he had been born a powerless human. How as he grew up, he felt weak and that’s why, when he was old enough to understand how, he started teaching himself magic. Spell magic, accessible to humans. Eventually, in his crazed obsession for becoming more and more powerful he discovered a crystal that could store a human’s soul, turning them into a demon. He used it to become one and have the powers it came with. 

“I was no longer weak, you see, but I couldn’t feel anything either. Alas, there was a great flaw in my masterful plan.”

“Why didn’t you just get your soul back?” Hajime questioned.

“What was the point? At least as a demon I did have what I wanted, power.”

Hajime nodded. “I see.” They were both unmoving and silent for a long while but Hajime was mulling over a thought, something he believed could change everything.

“Why don’t you get it back now?” Hajime offered.

“Didn’t you hear me? What’s the point?” Tooru was annoyed.

“Me.” He said simply.

“You?”

“I make you feel things, don't I? I mean why else would I still be here?”

Tooru huffed out a laugh.

“Oh yeah? And then what? I get my soul back and then you leave. I’ll be weak again and alone. No. Why should I trust you so blindly?” 

“Because...well, I can’t give you a logic reason if that’s what you want. I’m saying you should take a leap of faith.”

“You realize faith is a human thing.”

“Yes, but I need you to trust me on this. You won’t be alone, I promise. I know that what we’ve been doing is…” Hajime trailed off. “But if you give us a chance to be more than that… it can’t be more if you’re a demon. You can’t fall in love without a soul, even you know that.”

Tooru thought it over. “Well, I think if I should be myself again, then so should you.”

Hajime didn’t fight him on this. He agreed in a way that it was fair to be so. And maybe it was time to stop holding grudges and give in to who he was. He couldn’t lie about how much he missed flying. He was being given a great opportunity, he shouldn’t screw it up.

“How do we free your soul?” 

“We have to destroy the Crystal.”

“I’m guessing that won’t be as easy as smashing it with a hammer.”

“No…” Tooru confirmed. “It needs to be melted in the fires of the Underworld.”

Tooru then disappeared into his secret room and came back with four little pearls and the Crystal. 

“These…” He said, shaking the pearls in his right hand. “...will get us in and out of Hell.” He explained to Hajime how they were to be used, smashed in the palms of their hands, mixed with blood.

With his claw, Tooru slashed a small cut in both their palms. They squeezed the pearls until they broke and they felt themselves be carried away.

 

 

When he regained his bearings, Hajime looked around. He was standing on a coal black ground, a river of lava gurgling beside him. Tooru was in front of him, already stalking of somewhere.

“We need to be fast after I throw the Crystal into the volcano. They won’t hurt another demon, but they will a human.”

“What about me? Won’t they sense I’m here?”

Tooru shook his head. “You’re too powerful, they won’t want to attack you.”

“I don’t even know if I can transform anymore.”

“Well, they don’t know that, now do they?”

Tooru did as he previously explained, he threw the Crystal in and they saw it melt for a second. With the pearls in their hands, they quickly smashed them. There was no need to wait around for something to smell Tooru’s human soul and get ready to tear it apart, _for real_.

They were back in the apartment and Tooru sniffed his shirt, making a disgusted face.

“I hate the smell of sulfur, ugh.” He said, before feeling a hand stroking his hair. He looked at Hajime.

“Your horns are gone…” The man noted and Tooru ran to the bedroom to check himself out in the mirror. Hajime was right. He looked so...ordinary.  And then Hajime was standing behind him, pulling him in. 

“You look beautiful.” He assured and Tooru gave him a small smile. Hajime felt warm. That was new. Tooru nested himself closer, soaking it up. He asked if they could cuddle for a while. Hajime didn’t complain.

  
  
  
  


It had been almost two years now since Tooru had gotten his soul back and although his moral compass was, at times, still at odds, he could say Hajime's presence in his life had greatly improved his bad thoughts about his human weaknesses. Besides that, Hajime had kept his promise and Tooru felt safer knowing that, if they were truly in danger, Hajime could once again transform into the dragon deity he had been suppressing for all these years. 

At first, it had not been easy. Hajime was out of sink with his inner beast and he wasn't able to transform fully and then at times, he wasn't able to make parts of the dragon go away. He would walk around for days with these curly ivory horns and scales in weird places.  

For the first year, they were still living apart in their own places. Tooru went back to practicing spellbound magic now that he had lost his demon powers. Hajime said he didn't have to but he would not feel useless again and besides, now he had Hajime, he wouldn't slip so easily into his old thought patterns. He would just shake them off. He had things to look forward to and seeing Hajime was one of those things. Hajime came around often, until one day he suggested they move in together. 

Tooru was ecstatic, he begged Hajime for them to have a completely new home so he could play interior designer. Hajime conceded and later admitted how fun it had been to shop for household items, to pick out colors and mix and match. And then, of course, to try out their new house in other ways: counter sex, check, kitchen table sex, check, veranda sex, double check. 

And time went by like that, they were living a semi-normal life, what with Hajime's powers, Tooru's enchantments, and both their lines of work. In truth, they did almost the same thing. Tooru collected magic items for himself and Hajime did it for others but it wasn't so different after all and they had decided to join forces. 

Working with your partner was, sometimes, tricky business but at least you always had banter going on. They would sometimes go to exotic places together to retrieve something and end up in an impromptu vacation. Tooru insisted on it and Hajime couldn't deny him. They always enjoyed themselves thoroughly, promising they would be back to the places where they made the best memories. 

They were living a full life. Hajime finally had something he truly cared about and Tooru no longer felt like he wasn't needed in the world. They complemented each other's needs and they had both made sacrifices which led them here. There were no regrets. They looked forward to something new. 

 

 

And so it came. They were spending the afternoon at home and it was time for Tooru's usual tea. He had made cookies earlier and brought them now too, placing the tray on the coffee table for him and Hajime. They sat back in silence when Tooru spoke up. 

"Have you thought about having a family again?" Tooru asked, knowing the full implications of this. It was something he'd been chewing on for a while. He knew Hajime's story but that was something he had to overcome, past tragedies couldn't get in the way of future blessings. Hajime just looked at him for a while. 

"I have." He confessed quietly. Tooru perked up but tried not to get too excited. "But how would we even go about it?" Hajime asked, pertaining to the fact that they were both men. But that, Tooru had thought lengthily about also. 

"Well... you see I have a plan. It's an alternative to the normal routes but you would have to be okay with it." Tooru informed. 

"Tell me." 

"Do you remember me telling you about a great mage I met named Koushi? The one I became friends with?" 

"I remember." Hajime nodded. 

"I've already talked to him about it and he said he could do it. He’ll give me female organs for the time it takes for me to get pregnant and have the baby. Then he would reverse it. Would you be okay with that?"  

"Of course.” Hajime assured, taking Tooru’s hands in his. “But...are you sure about this Tooru? We don't lead the most usual of lives and you'll be off duty for nine months." 

"No, I wo-" 

"Yes, you will! Like hell I would let you go pregnant into our dangerous missions!"  

"Look at you, not yet a dad and already so protective." Tooru gushed. But then he became serious, squeezing Hajime’s hand comfortingly. "I do want to do this. It would make me so happy to have your child, Hajime. I know how good of a father you will be. I just need to know if you want this as much as I do." 

"I do." Hajime told him, before planting kisses on Tooru's lips, cheeks, eyelids.  

From today forward there was a new chapter in their lives about to commence.  


	2. Chapter 2

Four months in and the baby bump was starting to show. Tooru had taken to wearing big breezy shirts and the occasional dress so it wouldn’t be noticeable when he went out on the street, though the summer was almost over and the chilly nights were getting more frequent. He had made sure to enchant his entire array of shirts, dresses, dress shirts, sweaters, jackets and what not so they would protect him from bumping into anything or anyone, keeping his baby as safe as possible.

Hajime had suggested they go out tonight to an outdoors concert. He said it would be fun, it was by the ocean side and they could even take a night walk on the beach in case Tooru wasn’t too burned out by the end of the show. Tooru picked out a flowy dark blue dress, a thin little thing and an oversized denim jacket to go with it. When he was done, he walked over to the living room and twirled in front of Hajime.

“What do you think?”

Hajime smiled and reached for Tooru’s hand, guiding him gently onto his lap. “I think you’ll be the prettiest witch in the place.” He said, leaning back on the couch, pulling Tooru with him who nestled his face in the crook of Hajime’s neck, taking in his sweet scent. Hajime smoothed his hand over the slight bump of Tooru’s belly before turning his face so he could kiss the future father of his child. 

“Come on now.” He said as he patted Tooru’s thigh. They both got up and grabbed their things, having decided they would have a quiet dinner some place in town before going to see the show. Tooru whined about how he couldn’t drink wine but compensated by ordering three different types of dessert. Hajime didn’t mind, he deserved a little spoiling after all.

They arrived at the show and settled somewhere less crowded. The breeze that passed them by brought the salty smell of the sea and it made for a great atmosphere. The music was upbeat and fun, the performers were entertaining and Hajime was happy to see Tooru dance a little on his feet. There was a couple in front of them with an energetic and adorable little kid who was clapping as he sat on his father’s back; Tooru and Hajime smiled at each other with a soft look in their eyes and found themselves laughing once or twice at how bubbly the tiny boy was, moving his spaghetti limbs around in what he probably considered dancing.

By the end of the concert, Tooru’s feet were hurting so Hajime told him they would go home now and come back tomorrow for a beach day.

“Sounds good?”

“Sounds great.”

Tooru was already making plans in his head to make Hajime pancakes in the morning to thank him for being so sweet and caring today. The night, although tiring, had been amazing and Tooru slept like a baby that night.

 

At 8 months, Tooru did nothing but wobble around like an unsteady penguin. The last stages of pregnancy were uncomfortable and painful, he could barely sleep and when he did, it had to be on his side. It made him feel irritated but Hajime still did his best to make the environment around him comfortable. The baby’s room was almost finished. They bought the crib and a rocking chair for them to sit if they were feeding the baby or lulling him to sleep. Tooru went crazy at the toy store, buying all kinds of stuffed toys. It was minimalistic and perfect for the new arrival.

 

When Tooru went into labor in the third day of march, Hajime didn’t leave his side for a second, worried about everyone getting close to the most precious people he had in the world. He was right there as Tooru crushed his hand and screamed out, pushing as hard as he could. Hajime whispered words of encouragement and brushed Tooru’s sweaty hair back as he trembled with the strength and energy it took for him to get their baby out into the world. And when they heard the distinct sound of a high pitched cry, Tooru let himself relax into the mattress, utterly exhausted, and watched as they brought the tiny baby boy wrapped in a blanket and handed him gently to Hajime who had the loveliest smile on his face, cooing at the baby. Tooru let the tears come as he looked at his beautiful family and thought about how far they had come. Then Hajime placed their child gently in his arms and he looked at that fragile little thing and couldn’t help but feel an immense sense of awe and amazement.

“What’s his name?” The nurse asked them.

“Hikari.” Tooru whispered smiling down at the little boy. The light which shone during the heavy winter blizzard outside, their own magical miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> What should they name the baby?


End file.
